


Holiday Spirit

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, big bang secret santa, canon lol what's that?, chlogami, for vee!, gay af, i'm pleased that i had to create the tags for two of those, kind of, lilanette, lukadrien, ml spoilers, starting a legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: The spirit of the holidays seeks to bring people together. Wanting to grow closer to the people they love, Luka, Chloe, and Marinette attend a fateful party and find that things go smoother than they could have thought.





	Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivific/gifts).



> So, just a few opening notes on this. It was written for my pal from the Miraculous Big Bang, though I’ve known her before that, because we decided to organize a tiny little Secret Santa just among those of us in the BB. Vee requested some gay Luka and Kagami ships, and I wanted to make sure she got them, so enjoy some Chlogami and Lukadrien with a side of Lilanette. Because what is canon? Certainly not this.
> 
> In this particular story since we have so little on Luka and Kagami, I decided to make Luka have recently returned from studying abroad, so most people know him, and he and Adrien have sort of gotten to know each other since Adrien wasn’t there the last time Luka was home, and Luka is trying to progress their relationship further. 
> 
> In Riposte, Kagami comes to try out for the D’Argencourt Academy, but states that she won’t be joining after losing to Adrien, and although I’m fairly certain canon will likely stick her there anyways, in this she has joined a different fencing academy, but she still attends school with everyone which is why she and Adrien will have to face-off later. I never explicitly state that she’s joined another academy, but this little one-shot is kind of meant to be in medias res, so I’m telling you here so you’ll know! Because my life has been crazy the past week, and I’m writing this late, so ain’t nobody got time for long explanations. Anyways, I’m gonna shut up and let you read this now, okay hope you like it, bye!

Giftmas Day 4/MBB SS

Cold winter air blew through the courtyard causing Adrien to shiver, though he didn’t have time to devote to it as he blocked the oncoming strike of Kagami’s sabre. Despite how many layers he was wearing in his fencing gear, the wind still cut through them like a knife, tickling his skin with its bite.

“Ya know, when you asked me to practice with you, I didn’t expect it to be this cold out,” He said, teeth chattering as she scored a point. “It’s the off season; do we really need to practice so much?”

“This is the kind of thinking that separates us, Adrien, and it’s why the regional cup is going to be mine this year,” Kagami retorted, placing a hand on her hip. “Now quit complaining. En garde!”

Adrien let out a soft moan, resuming his stance and doing his best to parry her blows. Kagami was a tough companion as she wouldn’t simply allow him to leave if he let her win. If she caught the slightest hint that he wasn’t giving it his all, he’d never hear the end of it, but the near freezing temperature did make the siren call of the warm locker room so much louder.

“Ugh, is she kidding? Dragging poor Adrikins out in this weather just so she can be better than everyone else,” Chloe growled, crossing her arms over her chest with a sour pout. “And she better not leave a scratch on him, or she’ll have to hear from me.”

“Fencing is a rough sport sometimes, so bruises are only natural, especially between two passionate opponents,” It was Luka who spoke up, coming up beside her and resting his elbows on the railing. “It certainly is a sight, seeing those two fight.”

“I think she’s insane,” Chloe said with a huff, sticking her nose in the air.

“She’s just serious about what she does.” Luka shrugged. “Besides, it gives me an excuse to admire Adrien in his fencing gear.”

Chloe’s nose wrinkled as he rested his chin on his fist, eyes drooping dreamily as he watched the bout from above. Finally, Kagami knocked Adrien onto his back, touching his chest triumphantly, and Chloe felt her temper flaring.

“I am going to have a word with her,” She declared, stomping off to the locker rooms after Kagami, and Luka rushed behind her to go check on Adrien.

“Hey, Adrien!” He called, capturing the attention of the blond rubbing his back sorely. “You’re a really amazing fencer.”

“Thanks, but she’s way better,” He said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Can I get you some ice?” Luka offered with a smile, clasping his hands behind his back.

“Uh, sure, thanks.” Adrien cocked a brow, pacing to his locker and shuddering as the warm air chased out the cold.

Ripping his gloves and jacket off, he sat on the bench and rubbed his shoulder, jumping a moment later when something cold and wet touched his flesh. He glanced up to see Luka with a sympathetic smile, holding an ice pack against his shoulder.

“Kagami is intense, huh?” He commented, flopping down beside him while keeping his hold on the bag of ice.

“Yeah, most definitely,” Adrien said with a grunt. “It’s good practice, I guess. Keeps me on my toes.”

“Aren’t you the best fencer in your division?” Luka asked, tilting his head to one side.

“I was until Kagami showed up. She really wants to knock me out of my spot this summer,” He replied with a laugh.

“Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah. I guess I am. She’s way more passionate about fencing than I am because if it were up to me, I would have rather spent free period some place warm,” He said, standing up. “Thanks for the ice.”

“No problem.” Luka smiled as Adrien proceeded to change back into his regular clothes. “So, are you planning to go to Chloe’s party tonight?”

“Oh yeah, that is tonight,” He remarked, pursing his lips. “Yeah, I’m going. You?”

“I’m absolutely going,” He said with a nod. _Now_.

“Awesome. Guess I’ll see you there,” Adrien said with a smile, shutting his locker and slinging his bag over his shoulder as the bell rang, and Luka watched him go with a wistful sigh.

“You most certainly will, Adrien.”

x x x

“Hey, you!” Chloe shouted, stalking toward Kagami as she removed her mask and set it on the bench.

“Oh, hi, Chloe,” Kagami said with a friendly smile. “How are you?”

“Don’t give me that. Is all of this extra training with Adrien really necessary? Every time he has a bout with you, he leaves with bruises.” Her eyes narrowed into an icy glare, and Kagami blinked in confusion.

“If he’s bruised up it’s because his technique is sloppy which is why I let him practice with me. When regionals come up, I don’t intend to lose to him, but I want him to be in the best shape possible when we do finally go head-to-head,” She explained simply. “I want him to give it his all, but Adrien’s problem is he doesn’t take it seriously enough.”

“How dare you! Adrien is a much better fencer than you!” Chloe fumed, shoulders tense and cheeks puffy.

“If that’s the case then maybe you shouldn’t be worried about the bruises I give him,” She retorted, tearing her jacket from her torso to reveal her bear arms splotched with purple flecks, and Chloe’s jaw dropped. “It’s part of the sport, and Adrien knows that.”

“Well, as his best friend, I just have his best interests at heart,” Chloe said, folding her arms over her chest and averting her gaze, and Kagami chuckled, unlatching her chest piece and reaching for her shirt.

“I envy him then. He’s lucky to have a friend like you that looks out for him,” She said softly before pulling her shirt over her head. “I’ve never really had the luxury of having close friends. My life has been about fencing since the day I was born.”

Chloe winced, pursing her lips as she watched Kagami dress and rub her bruises with a hiss, feeling her heart fluttering in her chest momentarily before she shook herself. So what if she was pretty and tough and kind, gentle, confident… Chloe’s heart belonged to Ladybug, and there was absolutely no room for anyone else.

“See you in class,” Kagami said, shutting her locker and pacing passed her casually as she took a swig of water from her thermos.

“Wait!” Chloe called, holding out a hand as if to stop her, freezing up when Kagami turned to face her with a curious cock of her brow. “I’m having a party tonight. Everyone is going to be there, and…I think you should come. I can help introduce you to everyone.”

“Really?” Kagami’s eyebrows furrowed, and she bit her lip nervously. “That sounds really nice, Chloe. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Chloe nodded curtly as Kagami’s grin grew wider.

“I can’t wait for tonight! See you then!” She waved before rushing off to class excitedly while Chloe stood in the locker room wondering what she’d actually just experienced.

Did she just offer to help someone without any thought of reward for herself? Since when did that happen? Regardless, she was actually looking forward to it. Chloe was going to be Kagami’s best friend, and they were going to go shopping together and get mani-pedis and massages. She’d show Kagami just what a good friend she could be.

x x x

“Mari-chérie!” Lila called as she climbed the stairs to Marinette’s attic bedroom and pushed open the trap door. “Are you going to Chloe’s party tonight?”

“Gross, no.” Marinette’s nose wrinkled in disgust as she glanced up briefly from her knitting.

“Oh come on,” Lila whined, falling onto the chaise and resting her head in Marinette’s lap. “If we go together, it won’t be so bad.”

“I have to see Chloe enough at school as is,” She said firmly, setting her needles down in the basket of yarn on the floor. “Besides, if you want to hang out, we can do that here.”

“Please, Marinette? I don’t have very many other friends, and I don’t want to go by myself,” She pleaded with a pout, and Marinette sighed.

“Fine. I’ll go with you,” She relented, and Lila sat up with a triumphant squeal.

“Yay! We can just avoid Chloe and stock up on free bonbons. It’ll be fun!” She twirled around enthusiastically as Marinette got up and began to sift through her wardrobe for something to wear.

“This is just one reason I love you. You’re so driven by free sweets,” She giggled.

“Well, yeah. Why do you think I’m dating the baker’s daughter?” Lila winked, and Marinette rolled her eyes, pulling her into a quick kiss. “And why I like kissing her so much because she even tastes sweet.”

“We can always stay here,” Marinette offered, peppering her lips with several more swift pecks before wrapping her arms around her waist and lingering for a few moments, but Lila pulled away.

“Nice try, but we’re going,” She said, and Marinette leaned her head back with a groan.

“Worth a shot.”

When they arrived at the party, everyone was already engrossed in their own groups, and they moved toward Alya chatting with Juleka and Rose over by the snack table.

“Whoa, is this Marinette at one of Chloe’s parties?” Alya teased as they approached, and Marinette rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Go ahead. Give me your worst, but I’m only here for free food and because Lila asked me nicely,” She said, holding up their entwined hands for emphasis.

“She can’t say no to me.” Lila winked, and their friends chuckled in amusement.

“We’re glad you came. It’s more fun with all the girls here,” Rose said energetically.

“Just keep me as far away from Chloe as possible,” Marinette said with a sideways glare.

Across the room, Kagami approached Chloe with a smile, nervously twisting her purse handle. She’d never really been to a party before, and it was a little overwhelming, but she supposed Chloe was safe considering she’d invited her.

“You came!” Chloe squealed, perking up and greeting her with a traditional la bise, and Kagami stiffened a little. “Oh, sorry, it’s how we say hello to friends.”

“Right. La bise, sorry I’m still getting used to things here; it’s so different from Japan,” She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck before returning the gesture.

“Well, don’t fret. I’m here to be your guide through life in Paris, and tonight you’re going to make friends then parties like this will be normal for you.” Chloe waved it away and wrapped her arm around Kagami’s shoulders.

“Wow, thank you, Chloe. You’re so nice.”

“I am, aren’t I?” Chloe beamed. “Now, let’s see who’s worth your time.”

“Oh, Marinette is here! Let’s go say hi,” Kagami said, taking Chloe’s wrist and tugging her along.

“Are you sure? There’s way cooler people over there.”

“Marinette is Adrien’s friend, and he thinks very highly of her, so she’s definitely on my list of people I want to befriend,” Kagami stated, and Chloe slumped a little.

Of course she was.

Marinette had recently gotten into a relationship with that Italian girl, so she supposed she was less annoying now than in the past. Still, she wasn’t crazy about the idea of socializing with her, but Kagami seemed incredibly happy to see her, and Chloe really wanted to impress her for some reason. So, Chloe cleared her throat to capture everyone’s attention.

“Son of a-” Marinette mumbled under her breath as she turned around and met Chloe’s glare with one of her own.

“Hey, girls, and some rat from the gutter,” Chloe greeted with a sugary sweet smile. “You’ve all met Kagami, right?”

“Yeah, we’re in the same class,” Marinette remarked, arms crossed over her chest for the street rat comment.

“Good to see you, Marinette.” Kagami bowed politely.

“Yeah, it is good to see _you_.” She smiled with a purposeful glance at Chloe.

“Okay, whatever. Kagami is still pretty new here, and as her very closest friend, I am trying to help her get more acquainted with everyone,” Chloe said, clasping her hands behind her back.

“Wow, you’re the elite fencer from Japan, right? I hear you’re giving Adrien a run for his money, would you be interested in letting me interview you for the school blog?” Alya asked, and Kagami perked up.

“I’d love to!”

Chloe rolled her eyes, cocking a hip to one side as Kagami got swept away from her. That was pretty normal for Chloe. No one ever really stuck by her side except Sabrina, and even _she_ was branching out now. Truthfully, she didn’t really know how to make friends, but she was hoping Kagami could be the one to fix that, though that didn’t seem to be the case so she curled her shoulders and slumped over to the bar to sulk.

x x x

Luka stood on the steps, eyes narrowed into a squint as he scanned the room for that familiar handsome mop of blond hair. When he didn’t see him, he slumped grumpily and stalked over to his twin sister.

“Have you seen Adrien?” He asked with a pout, and Juleka tapped her chin in thought.

“I don’t think so. Rose, have you seen Adrien?” She turned to her girlfriend and cocked a brow.

“I think Nino mentioned he has a Chinese lesson first and that he’ll be a little late,” She said, and Luka sighed dejectedly. “Oh, I think he just walked in.”

Luka’s head snapped up to see that gorgeous boy looking around with a small smile and waving to a group of classmates as he passed. Heart beat accelerating a little, he swiftly made his way over to him, “accidentally” bumping into his arm as he walked passed.

“Oh, hey, Adrien,” He said, sounding disinterested.

“Hey, Luka! Good to see you here,” Adrien replied with a smile that made Luka’s heart lurch.

“Yeah, it’s very nice to see you here as well,” He sighed, melting a little but quickly regaining his composure. “You wanna hit up the snacks?”

“Yes, I’m starving. Chinese ran a little over,” Adrien said with a groan, leaning his head back in exasperation as they walked.

“That sucks, bro.” He patted his shoulder sympathetically. “But, hey, you’re here now, so unwind a little.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Luka,” He said with an appreciative smile that warmed Luka’s cheeks. “So, have you played the new Death Souls game yet?”

“Um, you mean did I stay up all night the day it came out playing it?” He laughed. “Yes.”

“I’m stuck on one boss that I just can’t beat,” Adrien complained, taking a bite out of a chocolate chip cookie.

“Yeah, I had a couple that were rough, but I can give you tips if you want,” He offered, but Kim’s voice interrupted before Adrien could respond.

“Well, well, well, look who’s standing under the mistletoe,” He announced loudly, drawing the attention of several nearby peers, and the two boys looked up to see the small plant dangling above them, cheeks flushing immediately.

“I don’t think- I mean, we don’t have to,” Luka stammered frantically, but Adrien met his gaze and shrugged calmly.

“It’s bad luck to refuse, and I don’t mind,” He said, and Luka thanked every possible god in the universe as they leaned in, eyelids drooping, and touched their lips together gently.

It felt surreal, and Luka expected to wake up at any moment, but after a few wonderful seconds, Adrien pulled away as several classmates wolf-whistled and chuckled. His cheeks were just as rosy as Luka’s were, and he wore a soft smile that suggested that perhaps Adrien felt the same way. A wide grin spread across Luka’s face, and Adrien averted his gaze shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Wanna dance?” He offered, cocking a brow and gesturing with his thumb to the dance floor.

“I would very much like to do that with you, yes!” Luka nodded, and Adrien bit back a smile, taking his hand and leading the way.

Adrien was a phenomenal dancer, and as Luka found out a little later, an even better kisser than he could have ever imagined. As it turned out, Luka’s head wasn’t the only one that got turned when he arrived at the school for the first time after being abroad for two years, and he was grateful to that small piece of mistletoe for bringing them together.

x x x

Chloe sipped her sparkling cider sullenly, leaning her cheek against her fist. She supposed she’d kept her promise to help Kagami make friends at least, but she still felt a little hurt that Marinette and her little gang stole her away. It was always Marinette stealing away everyone she cared about, though she supposed she still had Ladybug.

“Chloe? Is something the matter?” She jumped a little and spun around to see Kagami standing timidly behind her. “You disappeared earlier.”

“Oh, I just didn’t want to get in the way of your new friends,” She said with a sigh, swirling her drink in her glass.

“I just did an interview with Alya, and when I turned around you were gone, so I’ve been looking for you,” She said with a wince. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, it’s not you!” Chloe insisted, waving her hands defensively. “It’s just me. Don’t worry about it.”

“You don’t get along well with those girls, do you?” Kagami guessed with a smirk, cocking a hip to one side.

“Well, truthfully, I don’t get along well with anyone. I’m not the best at making friends,” She admitted, curling her shoulders. “Which is why I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to go hang out with them instead.”

“I came tonight because I wanted to hang out with _you_ ,” Kagami said, tilting her head to the side, and Chloe glanced up to meet her warm gaze. “And maybe if you treated others the way you treat me, they’d like you the way I do.”

“So you really like me?” Chloe’s eyebrows raised, and Kagami chuckled, leaning in and pecking her cheek softly.

“Where I’m from, that’s how we show someone we like them. You’re feisty and passionate and fiercely loyal to your friends, which I admire, but you can also be kind when you want to be,” She murmured softly, and Chloe’s cheeks burned as she touched the spot tenderly.

“I don’t want to treat other people the way I treat you,” Chloe said finally, averting her gaze. “You’re special, but I guess I can be less mean to people if you want.”

“I can accept that,” Kagami giggled, taking Chloe’s hand. “Will you show me how to dance?”

Chloe smiled as Kagami tugged her out into the crowd, sending an apologetic thought to her beloved Ladybug for now she had someone new to dote on, and Chloe wanted to show Kagami a more tender side of herself that she’d hidden away for a long time.

Outside on the balcony, Marinette shivered in the cold, taking a sip of her hot chocolate as Lila came out and linked an arm through hers, leaning her head against Marinette’s shoulders contently. The air suddenly felt less biting, despite the tiny flurries beginning to fall from the sky. Never before had she been happier to forgive someone and be forgiven because once Lila determined to change her act at school, the two became swift friends and were now ardent lovers. Life had a funny way of working out like that, she supposed.

“I stuffed a lot of chocolates in my purse, so we can go whenever you want,” Lila said simply with an impish grin that Marinette mirrored.

“Nah, Chloe seems to be tamer tonight. I think Kagami really got to her,” Marinette remarked, tilting her head back to look up at the sky. “I wouldn’t mind staying for a dance with you.”

“Tell you what then. Why don’t we sneak off somewhere private and split this chocolate?” She offered, and Marinette gave her a look.

“You just want to make out,” She said, folding her arms over her chest and cocking a knowing brow.

“While we feed each other chocolate, yes. Then we can come back and dance together.” Lila grinned, and Marinette took her wrist and led her back inside with a smirk.

That night certainly made Marinette consider just how grateful she was for new beginnings as many were being started all around. She had her’s leading her by the hand to the deserted stairwell, and she caught sight of Luka and Adrien swaying contently in each other’s arms as they passed with Chloe and Kagami not too far from them. The spirit of the holidays certainly had a way of bringing people together, and she looked forward to the changes that would be brought on in the coming new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Giftmas, Vee! I was your MBB Secret Santa~ I originally wanted this to end Giftmas, but life has had other plans for me this past week, so it is what it is. Hopefully you enjoyed it. There ain’t nary a straight ship in sight as you requested, and I threw in some bonus Lilanette because I know it’s your favorite. ;) Canon? What’s canon?   
> I took some liberties with Luka cause we haven’t seen him yet, but rumor has it that he’s very charming, so I just kind of did my own thing, and hopefully you liked it. I hope you have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Thanks for being an awesome friend, and hopefully they liberate Lila soon.


End file.
